


Lo que de verdad nos importa

by Sapphireth (rrmerlan)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Post S7, Revelations
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrmerlan/pseuds/Sapphireth
Summary: Una corta conversación sobre las murallas de Invernalia revela mucho más de lo que ambos esperaban.





	Lo que de verdad nos importa

**Author's Note:**

> Acabo de escribir estas líneas (y por tanto están sin lectura beta) porque quería postear algo con motivo de San Valentín. No son nada del otro mundo pero espero que gusten a alguien.

En lo alto de las murallas de Invernalia el viento helado cortaba la piel como cuchillas, Brienne podía sentirlo como gélidos dedos arañando las heridas de su cara. Allí arriba la cobertura era escasa y el calor de las fogatas apenas alcanzaba cuando el viento soplaba tan fuerte como aquella noche.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí.- Dijo una voz a su espalda, el tono firme y suave de Jaime Lannister.

Brienne apenas si ladeó la cabeza imperceptiblemente como muestra de que lo había oído. El aroma del vino especiado llegó hasta su nariz y bajó la vista hacia la taza humeante que Jaime había puesto frente a ella. La tomó entre sus manos. Estaba caliente, podía notarlo por encima del cuero de sus guantes.

-¿Qué miras con tanta atención, moza? No van a llegar esta noche.

Brienne le dirigió una rápida mirada desdeñosa.

-Lo sé. Pero pronto estarán aquí.

-Tampoco será mañana. La avanzadilla ha calculado varios días, y para el dragón no parece que seamos una prioridad, los Dioses sabrán porqué. Si yo montara un dragón sería la primera arma que utilizaría. Pero este rey de la noche o es un presuntuoso o es estúpido.

-Quizás quiera dar primero una vuelta de reconocimiento por Poniente.

-Lo que yo decía, un presuntuoso y un estúpido.

Existía otra explicación, una que ninguno de los dos deseaba atacar. Quizá el rey de la noche se encontraba en estos momentos volando hacia el sur, hacia Desembarco del Rey y sus enemigos de la corte de Cersei. Si atacaba ahora mismo, no era probable que la ciudad sobreviviera, ni con toda la Compañía Dorada a su servicio.

Sin embargo, la preocupación más inmediata de los habitantes de Invernalia la constituía el ejército de cadáveres que avanzaba a paso lento pero inexorable hacia ellos. El salvaje Tormund y algunos pocos habían regresado hacía unas horas con la noticia. Habían visto a los muertos y habían escapado de milagro.

-No es tu turno de vigilancia, ni el mío. ¿Por qué insistes en permanecer aquí fuera? Se te van a helar las… los huesos.

-No puedo quedarme sentada tan tranquila sabiendo que la amenaza es real y que camina hacia aquí. No puedo dormir. No puedo comer, lo único que puedo hacer es prepararme para lo que nos espera.

-Pues agotada y muerta de frío no serás de mucha ayuda. Vamos, entra conmigo, ven junto al fuego y pasaremos la noche contando mil historias.

Brienne miró hacia la puerta, pareció sopesar el ofrecimiento unos segundos, luego volvió a otear el horizonte oscuro.

-No, estoy bien aquí. no deseo la compañía de señores y caballeros borrachos, cantando canciones de mal gusto.

Jaime sonrió sabiendo a lo que se refería. Se cruzó de brazos, dejando su taza sobre el muro, y se colocó junto a Brienne, como si hubiera decidido de repente acompañarla en su misión de no perder de vista el paisaje.

-En realidad es Tyrion el que cuenta las mejores historias, a mí no se me da muy bien. Yo siempre he sido más un hombre de acción.

-Pero si no paras de hablar. No te callas ni debajo del agua.

-Eso es porque tengo cosas interesantes que decir.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, aunque reconozco que mi hermano tiene mucha más labia que yo y que su retórica es excelente.

-Me alegra ver que vuestra relación ha mejorado.

-¿De qué serviría que nos matemos el uno al otro? Supongo que incluso esas batallas se vuelven ridículas ante la auténtica guerra.- dijo Jaime con melancolía.

-La guerra nos muestra aquello que de verdad nos importa ¿no es así?

Jaime la miró y en sus ojos Brienne encontró una intensidad que no había visto nunca antes.

-Sí- dijo él.

-Quizá deberías volver dentro y escuchar sus historias, pasar estos últimos días con tu hermano antes de que ellos lleguen.

Jaime no había dejado de fijar sus ojos en ella, en su rostro, como si estuviera aprendiéndoselo de memoria. Como ella hacía con Jaime, para no olvidarlo nunca, para llevarlo siempre consigo en caso de que…

-No. Como tú has dicho antes, la guerra nos enseña lo que de verdad nos importa y aquí es donde de verdad quiero estar.

Un rubor intenso encendió el rostro de Brienne y se extendió por su cuello. Lo había entendido mal, sin duda estaba poniendo en labios de Jaime sus propios deseos. Pero cuando Jaime se situó más cerca y sus brazos y manos se tocaron, no supo si el agradable calor que la inundó era el calor de su propio rubor o el del cuerpo de Jaime.


End file.
